


No Longer Alone

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has a visitor who makes him think about coming back</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1183943">Alone Again</a></p><p>Avengers tables<br/>Bruce Banner<br/>Inner demons</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Alone

Bruce turned around at the two hour point and headed back to the cabin he was currently calling home.  As far as places he'd lived over the years, it wasn't horrible, better than some, worse than others. He'd thought a lot about some of things Tony had told him about the other guy. And sometimes he wished he could embrace his alter ego, accept his presence in his life instead of constantly guarding against slip-ups. 

When he hit the ridge line above the cabin he looked down and saw a black SUV parked near the porch. Someone had found him if he was a betting man, he'd guess it was Tony but the fact someone had found him made him wary. He slowly made his way down, taking the indirect route and staying out of any line of sight. 

The back of the cabin was set into the trees so he approached that way hoping to get a glimpse of his visitor before entering.

"Quit skulking around out there and get in here."

Bruce shook his head when he heard Tony's voice. "What are you doing here?" Bruce asked as he walked through the back door into the kitchen. 

"I'm here to take you back to New York," Tony declared as he leaned against the counter. 

"Why?" Bruce wondered as he leaned against the wall opposite Tony.

"Because you are wasted out here in the middle of no where with no tech and no way to do science."

"And it's important to you that I do science?"

"A mind almost as wonderful as mine deserves to be used for good."

"Ever so humble," Bruce poked at Tony's lack of humility.

"You made a funny, Bruce, I must be rubbing off on you."

"Just like mold," Bruce muttered under his breath. 

"I heard that," Tony groused.

"I have no doubt," Bruce acknowledged. "So what about SHIELD or General Ross?" He asked seriously wanting to know about the people who watched him and the people who wanted him to dissect and experiment on.

"You are an Avenger. General Ross can't touch you and SHIELD protects all of us. But. We are independent of them."

"Or so they'd like you to believe," he commented, not trusting SHIELD any further than the other guy could throw the lot of them. He knew from previous experience there was always something more they wanted than what they appeared.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Fury lies about everything. But you will have a place at Stark Tower to live and work and if you and the other guy never want to leave except for Avenger stuff, then you don't have to. I have everything you could ever want," Tony said, trying to avoid sounding like he was begging.

"I don't know Tony. I really have to think about it. There is just so much risk with the other guy around."

"We can work with it. I can build a Hulk room, or something. Just come back."

"Pressuring me Tony isn't going to get me to come any quicker," Bruce stated then clarified it even further, "*If* I decide to come, that is."

Tony sighed and pushed away from the counter he'd been leaning against, walking toward a case he left sitting on the small sofa.  Holding it out to Bruce he told him, "A tablet with more memory than god. A few thing I'm working on I could use some input on. And a satellite phone that can connect out here and can be used to connect to JARVIS  for more computing speed," as he handed the case over. 

"Ummm, thanks, I guess," Bruce stuttered, taking the case.

"You aren't alone anymore. You have friends who care about you whether you want us to or not," Tony stated "Call when you want to come home and I'll come get you," he added as he turned and walked out the door. 

Bruce followed and watched as Tony got into the Land Rover and drive away.  It took him all of ten minutes to make up his mind. The cabin had been filled with a presence other than his own and when Tony left suddenly the solace he though he felt wasn't so comforting anymore.  Picking up the satellite phone he punched in Tony's cell phone number and called.   "Come back and get me," he said when Tony answered. He didn't know what would happen but he did know he was done with being alone. 


End file.
